Phantasy Star Online: EX Hunters
by importgamer13
Summary: The EX Hunters clash with Black Paper again!Chapter 3 is up,and some details of the past are revealed!Let me know what you think!
1. Episode 1

Phantasy Star Online: EX Hunters 

Episode 1 "Genesis"

By importgamer13

Fifty years after the C.A.R.D. Revolution,humans,newmen and androids have populated Ragol.Many cities exsist all around the surface,and overall,life on Ragol is good.However,with any planet,it has it's problems with the criminal element.

The Pioneer Project is over,and the Principal Government, which was corrupt beyond redemption during the C.A.R.D. Revolution,has been disbanded.Now a new,pure Ragol Government has formed,and it has it's hands full dealing with the criminals of Ragol.The Hunters organization is still around,and trying to deal with the many situations across Ragol.

Special Hunters,Rangers and Forces,which are known for their high VR Mission scores and combat records,are dubbed 'EX Hunters'…the best of the best.Our story begins,as a team of EX Hunters is now being assembled….

Jack Chronos looked down at the data notes on his screen.He rubbed his eyes and sat down at his desk and read over the information again.He looked up at the RAcast named Shard. "He's only 5 foot 8."

Shard nodded. "Yes.They can't all be foot-longs."

Jack knew Shard would say something provocative like that.Shard was a curious,if somewhat hentai-minded android.He had a reputation for saying the damndest things,for an android.He also tended to watch with a teenager's curiosity whenever he saw people kissing,and asked about friend's sex lives.Sometimes,people would swear that Shard used to be a human,that somehow downloaded his mind into an android body. "Lita's 6 feet tall."

"That's right,Chaos Lord." Shard nodded.Jack's codename was Chaos Lord,because he saved about 78 people himself when the remnants of Black Paper collapsed a mine while looking for more artifacts linked to Dark Force.Some of the Ragol Government officials had commented that Jack rescued everyone in the mine,and defeated the Black Paper agents all by himself,as if he was 'A Lord moving through Chaos unaffected'.After that, he'd been awarded the name of 'Chaos Lord',and something he'd always wanted.

His own team to command.

Now,he was assembling the team.He was only picking out individuals who had obtained the rank of 'EX Hunter'.Both he and Shard were recognized as EX Hunters.Even though Shard was actually a Ranger, all Hunters,Rangers and Forces with the EX Rank were commonly refered to as being 'an EX Hunter'.

Jack/Chaos Lord said "Lita doesn't get along with shorter guys due to her height."

Shard nodded. "I know that a lot of guys tease her because of her height…and her bust size…but Lita has to learn how to deal with people like that without breaking their legs."

Chaos Lord chuckled. "True…Maybe she'll meet a guy who doesn't tease her."

After a moment,Chaos Lord and Shard sighed "Not likely."

Shard mused "It's a shame that a busty girl like Lita doesn't have a boyfriend to…"

Chaos Lord chuckled softly. "Hold your tongue,Shard."

Lita Kino walked down the hallways of Ragol Base 34,situated on Gal Da Val island.She ignored all the 'Oh my God it's HER' looks from the girls and the drooling leers of the guys and headed for the main office. Lita had been created to be a bodyguard for an old man,but the old man had been killed by a botched sting operation to nail Black Paper.The few Black Paper agents who got away were still at large yet.Lita had been created to resemble Lita Kino,from an old anime,she looked just like her,but she was alot taller,and very busty.But since she had no one to protect,she didn't know what to do with her life.She was a great cook,and incredibly strong. While out on the town in Neo Algo,she stopped some karate thugs from stealing funds from a Meseta Bank,and had been pretty handy with a lightsaber.It was then that a passerby to the incident,Jack Chronos,had approached her about being a Hunter.

In the next four months,Lita went through intense VR Missions, and even a few real ones.She became an EX Hunter,and now she was the most popular HUnewearl in Neo Algo,and quite possibly,all of Ragol.She was definitely the tallest and bustiest HUnewearl on Ragol.

Lita walked up to the desk and looked around,wondering if the secretary was on a coffee break.After two minutes,a short guy walked up to the office desk,carrying a small luggage bag.He was short to Lita,anyways.

He was about 5 foot 8,and had deep red,shoulder length hair.His eyes were also naturally red,which was odd.He looked up at her and smiled. "The secretary's on a coffee break,eh?"

Lita smiled down at him,at least this guy was nice. "Seems so."

"Well that's too bad…" The guy said.Lita expected some kind of smart remark about her height or the size of her rather huge breasts,and was mentally preparing herself for a slugfest,when he finished with "…it's not everyday you get to see such an incredibly beautiful Hunter like you."

Lita blushed a bit. "Huh?"

The guy blushed and said "Well,um,I do see a lot of girls your height with breasts that big,but they usually don't look so pretty,or dress as professionaly as you."

Lita glanced down at herself,she was wearing a green vest that,while open enough to show some of her cleavage (she didn't have a shirt or bra on underneath it),she kept it closed enough so that it wasn't on an offensive level. "Well,everyone stares at me,so there's not much I can do to hide myself."

The guy nodded. "It's true,you look incredible,but I do think there's a lot more to you than your body."

Lita smiled. "You're a cute one…too bad you're not the person I'm looking for."

The guy nodded,and said "Who are you looking for?"

Lita looked down at the data pad strapped to her left arm. "Jayce Candleheart.He's an EX Hunter."

"I think he's around here somewhere,he's pretty popular around here." The guy nodded.

Lita asked "Where can I find him?"

The guy got a thoughtful look on his cute face. "Last I saw him,he was in a room,with a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail,and he was commenting her on her looks and her body."

Lita blinked.

The cute guy with the strange red eyes smiled up at her. "Jayce Candleheart,at your service."

Minutes later,Jayce and Lita were walking down the halls, chatting.Lita was becoming more comfortable with Jayce,and she was well aware of the fact that she was developing a crush on him.It wasn't a bad thing,she was 21,and he was 20,but it was a new thing for her,since she'd never found a guy that she was interested in before.

It was then that the nearby wall exploded.A huge,muscular Black Paper agent broke into the hallway and leveled a Hell Sniper at them. "Come with me if you want to live!"

"What do you want?" Lita demanded.

"I'm going to hold you two hostage and ransom you off for a nice stash of weapons." The huge man said.

Lita reached for her Buster saber,but Jayce placed his hands on her hand and said "It's okay." Despite the danger of the situation,Lita had blushed as she felt his skin touch hers.

"You win…we'll get you some weapons." He activated his communicator. "Kasumi,I'm being held hostage.I need you to drop off a crate of weapons in hallway 34B,and leave a radio for our keeper,he'll need to contact his allies.If you don't comply,my life is over."

A voice replied "Okay,the goods are on the way."

The big thug said "No funny tricks or you're all dead."

Lita and Jayce put their arms over their head.Soon,a large box slid into the hallway.The big thug looked around,but didn't see a third person.A radio sat on top of the crate. "Good,you may live to see a new day yet." He picked up the radio and began to open the crate's top.He barely had time to register the fact that the word 'Weapons' written on the top of the crate looked like it was written by a ten year old…

…when a voice from within the crate piped up "Message for you sir!" and a pair of fists slugged the guy in the chin.The guy went down and hit the floor hard,knocked out cold.Then,a rather busty FOnewearl jumped out of the crate and announced "I'm the Kasumi Ninja,I can hide anywhere!"

Jayce grinned. "Lita,this is my childhood friend,Kasumi Miyamoto."

Kasumi looked up at Lita,she was about Jayce's height,with her blue hair tied into to massive ponytails that hung down either side of her face.She was a bit younger than Jayce,she was only 18. "Wow!She looks like she'd be good at making some serious…"

Jayce grinned bashfully "Kasumi,we're not that far,yet…"

"Whoops!Sorry…" Kasumi blushed. "But you DO like her, right?"

Jayce blushed. "Yeah…"

"So,why don't we go get something to eat and we'll talk about fixing you two up?" Kasumi said.

Lita blushed and said "Um,I just recruited him…he's going to be on the EX Hunters team led by Chaos Lord."

Kasumi grinned. "Cool!I won't get in the way too much.Just let me grab my things!" She ran down the hall before Lita could stop her.

Lita began "Um,she can't come with us…"

Jayce stared at the floor. "She has to…or I don't go."

Lita asked "Is she your…ex-girlfriend?"

Jayce shook his head. "She's my adopted sister…her parents were killed by Black Paper a few years ago.My…dad…adopted her and raised us as brother and sister.Dad was killed in a lab accident shortly afterwards.About a year after that,we volunteered and became Hunters.It was earlier this year that we both became EX Hunters.I won't leave without her."

Lita asked softly "Was he your real dad?"

Jayce replied "I don't know you well enough to answer that just yet.Just trust me,Kasumi won't cause any problems.But I won't abandon her either."

Lita rested her hands on Jayce's shoulders.She waited until his red eyes gazed into her emerald green eyes before she said softly "Okay… she can come."

Soon,the three piled into a hovercar.

Before bringing Jayce and Kasumi in to see Chaos Lord,Lita explained the situation to Chaos Lord and Shard.They didn't have any objections.Chaos Lord looked them over and made introductions. "We'll have some VR tests tomorrow,to see how well the five of us work as a team."

After Jayce and Kasumi went to settle into their new rooms,Chaos Lord remarked "You did get some interesting recruits,Lita."

Lita nodded and sat down in a chair. "He's cute…"

Shard asked "Are you gonna take him and make some serious loving to him?"

Lita blushed,but said "Somehow,I know I'd do anything for him…I think he has some trauma he's not dealt with fully."

"The situation about his father?" Chaos Lord asked.

Lita nodded. "I don't think it was his real father…and why does he have those red eyes?"

To be continued…


	2. Episode 2

Phantasy Star Online: EX Hunters 

Episode 2 "Red Eyes"

By importgamer13

Disclaimer: Phantasy Star Online,weapons names,Ragol and other elements are owned by Sega and Sonic Team.Lita Kino is inspired partially by Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Jupiter character. Jack Chronos/Chaos Lord,Shard,Jayce Candleheart,Kasumi Miyamoto/The Kasumi Ninja,the term 'EX Hunters', and the city of Neo Algo are made by myself for this fic series.

Lita Kino brought her Buster saber down through the Booma's head.The VR Booma dissolved into pixels and then nothing.She looked over to the side, Kasumi Miyamoto AKA The Kasumi Ninja,swung her Tempest Pole and smacked a VR Evil Shark upside the head,and then her adopted brother, Jayce Candleheart ran it through with his red Pallasch saber.

Further down the hall in the VR Temple,Shard blasted three VR Rag Rappies away with his Shotgun. "Nothing to it." He grunted in satisfaction.

Lita reflected that androids made great allies,but dangerous enemies.

Jack Chronos,the Chaos Lord,swung a Gigush sword and smacked a VR Dark Belra many times.The threat was almost over.

Suddenly,a shadow loomed over Lita,which was a surprise,given Lita's amazing 6 foot height.She turned and saw a VR Hildebear drawing a massive fist back,ready to punch.Jayce yelled "Backflip kick!"

Lita acted on instinct.She did a backflip,her right foot slamming into the VR Hildebear's chin.It staggered backwards…

…Lita moved out of range…

…and Jayce brought up a pair of Gatling mechguns,blazing energy bolts at the VR monster.The Hildebear dissolved,and Lita landed on her feet,next to Jayce.

Lita's eyes met Jayce's.Both of them blushed,but smiled.

Kasumi giggled. "There they go again."

Shard said softly "They should get a room….with a camera monitoring it."

Kasumi nudged Shard with her elbow. "Put your tongue back into your mouth,perv."

Shard chuckled. "Androids don't have tongues."

Later,in the mission briefing room,Chaos Lord said "I've seen enough.I'll get a mission for us tomorrow.You're free for the rest of the day."

Kasumi gave Jayce a hug and said "Dinner later?"

"Sure." Jayce replied.

Lita caught up to Jayce in the hall. "Hey,Jayce,can we talk?"

Jayce looked up at her with his mysterious red eyes,the height difference between them didn't bother either of them. "Sure,I've got awhile."

They walked side by side and Lita gazed down at him,she was comfortable about liking him,despite his 5 foot 8 height. "I was wondering about your eyes…"

Jayce looked up at her. "My eyes?"

Lita nodded,as they passed through a doorway.For a moment,her rather huge breasts pushed up against his neck and shoulders.Jayce and Lita blushed,but Lita asked "How come your eyes are red?"

Jayce smiled and said "That's the way they turned out."

Lita noticed that he didn't say that he was 'born that way'.She thought for a moment and asked "What were you like as a kid?"

As they came to a water fountain in the plaza,Jayce sat down on a bench and said "Pretty much the same as I am now.I grew up looking around a lab 24-7."

"So your dad was a reasercher?" Lita risked.

Jayce said softly "He was more than that."

Lita sat down next to him. "I grew up in a lab,but when I was created,I was fully grown already. It was odd being a 1 year old clone made from scratch and having this body all my life."

"It could have been much worse." Jayce said. "At least you look incredible." Then,Lita's ears perked up when he added "You could have ended up with my eyes."

Lita looked over at him,he was gazing at her,a lovestruck look in his exotic red eyes.He probably didn't realize what he'd just said.Lita found herself amazed by his cute looks and those red eyes that seemed to be hiding a secret of their own.She leaned a bit closer…

Jayce leaned closer,their lips had just begun to touch…

Chaos Lord cleared his throat. "I hope I'm not intruding…"

Jayce slipped and his face fell right into Lita's huge breasts,and on the day she was wearing a tight-fitting green tubetop,too.Lita blushed a bit,Jayce was blushing like crazy.Lita helped him sit up,their eyes met,and they both smiled bashfully.

Chaos Lord asked "Do you two want to be a team on the mission tomorrow?"

"YES!" was the reply.

The mission was routine.Investigate an abandoned lab on the outskirts of Neo Algo.As they approached the place,Jayce asked "What are we doing here?"

Chaos Lord said softly "We got reports of some Black Paper thugs going in and out of the place at odd hours."

Kasumi commented "The place looks dead."

Lita noticed that Jayce was clinging to her arm as if he was scared.He smiled up at her timidly.Lita smiled down at him and nodded.Jayce let go of her arm and took three steps forward.He paused suddenly,tilting his head to one side,as if hearing something.

"Uh-oh…this is bad." Kasumi moaned.

"What is it?" Chaos Lord asked.

Suddenly,Shard boomed "Agent!"

A man dressed in black leather ran out from behind a wrecked hoverbus and fired at them with a Lockgun.He had a Black Gear barrier strapped to his left arm.Kasumi dived for cover,the bolt flew over her head.Jayce activated his Pallasch saber and ran after the thug.The two went into the old lab.

Lita and Kasumi ran in after Jayce and the thug.Chaos Lord and Shard headed around to the back of the lab. "We'll try to cut off his escape route." Chaos Lord said.

Inside the base,Jayce held his Pallasch saber ready as the Black Paper thug advanced on him. "You're an odd one.Are you that eager to die?" He activated a yellow Gladius.He lunged forward,the Gladius and Pallasch clashed three times and Jayce stepped backwards a little.

"Just what are you looking for here?" Jayce asked.

"That's none of your concern." The Black Paper thug said. "But when I find it,you won't stand a chance against us anymore." He moved forward and swung his Galdius again.Jayce blocked and counter-attacked.The thug went backwards,and suddenly Lita ran up,her purple Buster saber flashing.The thug blocked that attack,and then Jayce's Pallasch sliced through his left hand,taking it off completely.The Gladius clattered to the floor.

"Don't be too sure." Jayce smiled.

The thug's eyes went wide. "You…you're…"

Just then,a wall exploded and Shard and Chaos Lord entered the room.The Black Paper thug zapped Kasumi and Lita with Gibarta ice,sending them sprawling.Shard brought up his Sniper rifle and fired,the thug took the bolt right in the forehead.Some blood sprayed out as he collapsed in a dead heap.

Chaos Lord said "Check the room out.Look for documents."

Jayce helped Lita stand up.Once again,as their skin touched,Lita felt a wave of emotion and excitement.Jayce was looking around the room,like a lost kid.Lita stood nearby him,wondering what he was thinking.Shard said "Found a file…something about a Special Weapon."

"Any more clues?" Kasumi asked.

Shard nodded. "Just a codename… 'Wildcat'."

Lita noticed that Jayce suddenly went stiff,his eyes wide.She hurried over to him. "Are you okay?"

Jayce's eyes found hers. "That name…I've heard it before." He began trembling. "Can we please leave?"

Lita looked to Chaos Lord,who nodded.Inside,Lita was wondering what Special Weapon Wildcat was…and why Jayce was terrified of it.

To be continued….


	3. Episode 3

_Hey there readers...This chapter will explore some of Jayce's past,and some rather interesting details.Let me know what you think of the series so far!_

Phantasy Star Online: EX Hunters

Episode 3 "Hidden Past"

By importgamer13

Disclaimer: Phantasy Star Online,it's weapons,creatures,Ragol and most other names are owned by Sega and Sonic Team.Lita Kino is partially inspired by Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Jupiter character.Jack Chronos/Chaos Lord,Shard,Jayce Candleheart,Kasumi Miyamoto/The Kasumi Ninja,Paige Kuji,Jinso Candleheart,Rufus Yanos,Rumiko Starfox,the term 'EX Hunters' and the city of Neo Algo are crated by me for this fic series.

Two days later…

Minus Norton,a high level Black Paper Commander,laughed. "You think you can stop me?"

Lita Kino and Jayce Candleheart closed in on him. "We'll see,won't we?" Lita asked.Meanwhile,Jack Chronos the Chaos Lord,Shard and Masumi Miyamoto AKA The Kasumi Ninja were taking care of three more Black Paper soldiers.

They had decided to check out the Caves at the edge of the Forest,and had stumbled upon a small Black Paper base built into an area of Caves 1. "I guess your number is up,bitch." Minus said.He ignited his Pallasch saber and lunged at her.

Lita blocked with her Buster saber,and launched an attack of her own.Jayce also attacked with his Pallasch saber.The two of them were able to drive Minus backwards a little.Minus lashed out with his left hand,a blast of Razonde lightning knocked both Lita and Jayce down.Minus began walking towards a teleporter.

Shard brought up his Fire Spread shotgun that he'd bought earlier that day and fired.The three Black Paper agents started on fire. "Take them down!" He boomed.

Kasumi drew a Twin Blaze staff and attacked,flames hitting one of the Black Paper agents many times. "We have to take thme down fast!Jayce and Lita need our help!"

Chaos Lord drew his Breaker sword and swung,slicing all three agents in half at the chest. "Let's move!"

Minus was almost to the teleporter. "It's not over yet." Jayce said from behind him.

Minus whirled and saw that Lita was still struggling to get up off the floor. "How?How did you get up so fast?"

"I'm special that way." Jayce said,his red eyes shined in the dim light of the Caves 1 exit.

Minus chuckled. "Ahhh…you are special,aren't you…Wildcat?"

"Shut up…" Jayce rasped. "I'm none of your business."

"On the contrary,we want you,Wildcat.You will help us revive Dark Force!" Minus laughed.

Jayce lunged at him,their Pallasch sabers clashed and sparks flew.Minus stepped backwards,and Jayce's Pallasch saber cut into his left leg.Minus retreated more as Jayce continued to press the attack.Jayce was more than Minus was ready for.Minus drew a Shadow Raygun and fired,hitting Kasumi in the left shoulder.As she fell down,everyone looked at her.Minus used the diestraction to create a Telepipe.Minus escaped as Jayce rushed over to Kasumi. "You okay?"

Kasumi nodded. "I'll live." She gazed up at Jayce in concern. "You okay?"

"I don't think so…they know…" Jayce said softly.

Kasumi nodded. "I won't let them take you."

Chaos Lord looked at Jayce "I think you'd better tell us what's going on."

Jayce shook his head. "I…I can't." He picked Kasumi up in his arms and carried her to the exit.

Lita said to Chaos Lord. "Maybe he'll tell me.I…I think I've met him before…"

About three hours later….

Lita sat down on Jayce's bed,gazing at him. "You're going through a lot. These guys want you real bad.I do trust you…but…please tell me the truth."

Jayce sighed softly and said "You remind me a lot of her."

"Who?" Lita asked.

"Paige Kuji…The first girl I ever loved." Jayce said as he stared at the floor. "I had something of a normal childhood,but that went out the window when father…my real father…was killed."

The past…

"You two will be the heirs of a great Hunter Legacy." Jinso Candlehart said. "It was a Candleheart who defeated Dark Force and Olga Flow,and a Candleheart who commanded the Arkz and Endu to victory."

Little Jayce Candleheart gazed up at his father. "Really?"

Little Kasumi Miyamoto grinned. "Cool!"

Jinso nodded. "Kasumi,even though you are my adopted daughter,I know you will honor the traditions of the Hunters organization.I know you two will fight to preserve peace.That Black Paper thug you two defeated at the market the other day was skilled,and yet you two kids defeated him."

A few feet away,a Black Paper thug emerged from the shadows. "The last mistake you'll ever make." He drew a Twin Psychogun and shot Jinso dead.

"Dad!" Jayce yelled.He'd already lost his mother in childbirth,to lose his father was unbearable.His blond hair blew in the soft breeze that picked up.

Kasumi drew a Fire Scepter and smacked the Black Paper thug with it. "You killed papa!"

The Black Paper thug fell down and yelled "I'll hunt you two down!"

Jayce and Kasumi fled into the shadows.They fled from town to town for years.Jayce became handsome,to a level that rivaled being called 'hot'.By comparison,Kasumi became cute and amazingly busty.There were times that she hinted that she had romantic feelings for Jayce. "We're not really related…we could get married,and have a family,you know."

Jayce blushed. "Having sex with you would be amazing…but it isn't what father had planned for us.He wanted us to find others to marry,so we could raise even more Hunters.That doesn't mean I don't love you,Kasumi."

Kasumi whispered "Kiss me,Jayce…"

Jayce decided one kiss wouldn't hurt.He kissed her slowly and sensually. Kasumi responded in kind.Then,a laser shot past them. "Oh,no…"

Two Black Paper thugs came running,Lockguns blazing.Jayce turned Kasumi around,taking a shot in the back that was meant for her. "Gaaah!"

Kasumi tried to pick him back up. "Don't die on me,Jayce!"

Jayce said "Run,Kasumi…I'll find you,I swear…"

Kasumi hesitated and ran.The Black Paper thugs grabbed Jayce and carried him away.Soon,he was in a lab being experimented on.Over two years,he was worked on by scientists.The overseer was not there by choice,he was a hostage.His name was Rufus Yanos,and he was the only one one treated him nicely. "Why do you experiment on me?" Jayce asked weakly.

Rufus said softly "They are holding me here against my will.I fear they may have already killed my family.Right now,I am on borrowed time.They are doing experiments to make you stronger,hoping you will be a ferocious weapon.It's their project,codenamed 'Wildcat'."

"Why…do they want me?" Jayce wanted to know.

"You come from a line of heroes.They think your blood will make you a perfect subject for them." Rufus said. "You can't give into them.If they use you as their weapon,the armies of Black Paper and Dark Force will rule Ragol forever."

It was then that a thug came over and said "We're upping his dosage.The leader wants results." He adjusted a knob on the console and more power and chemicals went into Jayce's body.Jayce yelled in pain.When this phase was done,Rufus went over to Jayce and asked "Are you okay?"

Jayce opened his eyes and Rufus found himself gaping.Jayce's eyes had gone from blue to red,and his hair from blond to red. "I…feel powerful…"

Five days later,Black Paper killed Rufus and approached Jayce's cell.The strapped him onto the experimentation table. "Time for more results…" one of the Black Paper scientists said.

Just then,the wall exploded and an alarm sounded. "Hunters have invaded the base!" someone yelled.

In the chaos,he saw her…tall,busty and with shoulder length brown hair.She slashed up the Black Paper thugs with a Gigush sword.Soon,she walked over to the experiment bed and began unstrapping Jayce. "Who are you?"

"Paige Kuji." The tall HUnewearl replied. "They experimented on you?"

"Yes…they killed my father years ago…" Jayce said as he sat up slowly.

Paige hugged him gently. "Have faith…I'll help you,I swear it." Paige kissed him slowly.Then,a noise from the corner of the room got their attention.

"So,you're the infamous test subject." A blond haired youth said as he walked out from the shadows.He looked like he was only two or three years older than Jayce. "I look forward to fighting you."

Paige held Jayce protectively. "What do you want,kiddo?"

The youth sneered. "I am Rumiko Starfox.When the time is right,I'll collect Jayce and show Black Paper what it really takes to rule Ragol." Rumiko ran off then.

The present…

"What happened then?" Lita asked.

"Rumiko was another experiment…" Jayce said. "He wants me to join his side.After that,Paige helped the rest of the Hunters defeat the agents in the rest of the building,but I never saw her again…I don't know if she survived. Soon,I found Kasumi again,and after that,we began training to join the Hunters." He began sobbing uncontrollably "I miss Paige so much!"

Lita held Jayce in her arms,but he was crying so much,he didn't hear Lita whisper "She loves you more than anyone else."

To be continued….


End file.
